Because I Need You
by Don't-Fixx-My-Smile
Summary: "I'm leaving him soon," Kurt stated, leaning over the bed to kiss a still naked Blaine goodbye before he left for who knows how long. "And then we'll get married just like we've wanted, and have beautiful children. I promise." Blaine wasn't stupid; he knew Kurt was just making empty promises. He had been telling Blaine the same thing for nearly three years. Mostly fluff.


**A/N: I hope you enjoy!**

**Summary: **"I'm leaving him soon," Kurt stated, leaning over the bed to kiss a still naked Blaine goodbye before he left for who knows how long. "And then we'll get married just like we've wanted, and have beautiful children. I promise." Blaine wasn't stupid; he knew Kurt was just making empty promises. He had been telling Blaine the same thing for nearly three years. Mostly fluff.

Rated M for mentions of sexual content and language.

**Disclaimer: I do not own GLEE!**

"Can't you stay?" Blaine asked. He was getting desperate. He needed Kurt to stay and never go back to _him_.

"You know I can't, Blaine," Kurt said as he dressed, sympathy flooding his words. Kurt didn't want to leave, but he had to go back home eventually. David would be expecting him before dinner since he recently came home from a business trip, and 'I'm out shopping' can only be an excuse for so long.

"Just…one more night?" Blaine knew it was a dumb question. Of course Kurt couldn't stay another night. Kurt could never stay _just one more night_.

"I'm leaving him soon," Kurt stated, leaning over the bed to kiss a still naked Blaine goodbye before he left for who knows how long. "And then we'll get married just like we've wanted, and have beautiful children." Kurt stroked Blaine's cheek lovingly and Blaine leaned into his touch.

"We already have a child, Kurt," Blaine said, referring to their nearly three-year-old daughter Susie who was currently living with Kurt and who David thought was his, but really wasn't. "And you're keeping her from me. You're keeping my baby from me."

"Soon, Blaine. Soon. I promise." Kurt half lied. Kurt didn't exactly know when he would finally have the courage to give David the divorce papers he's had in his drawer for nearly three years. But Kurt stood up from the bed anyway, gave Blaine one last lingering kiss, and slipped out of the apartment.

As soon as Blaine heard the door slam shut, he let the tears that he had been holding in since the night before fall. He tried to muffle his blubbering sobs with his pillow, but his cries continued all the harder. Blaine wasn't stupid; he knew Kurt was just making empty promises. He had been telling Blaine the same thing since the day Susie was born. _David will be out of our lives soon, Blaine. I promise._

_I promise. _

He promised.

As Blaine continued to cry, he let his thoughts wonder to David Karofsky. The stupid, repulsive, drunkard idiot Kurt was currently married to. He was even dumb enough to believe Susie was _his_. Blaine shuddered at the thought. Kurt and Blaine were the ones who discussed having a child together, and David simply went along with the idea when Kurt told him about it. He was probably thinking he was never going to be around to take care of her anyway, since David left nearly every other week to go on 'business trips.' This was really his own way of saying he was off gambling and getting drunk with his friends. He never helped Kurt take care of Susie. He never went to any of the doctor's appointments with their surrogate like Blaine did, and he wasn't even there when she was born. David never cared.

But Blaine was there whenever David left, spending time with his daughter and boyfriend as much as he could in the limited time they had together. It was very rare when Kurt could just come over and make love with Blaine. Rachel, Kurt's best friend, rarely had the time to babysit for them. But when she did, they would make the most of their hours together and never leave Blaine's bedroom, if they could help it. When Kurt had to leave, it was always heartbreaking for both, and contained a lot of begging. Blaine felt pathetic every time Kurt insisted he needed to go, but he mostly felt used.

Blaine didn't understand Kurt. He didn't understand why leaving David was such a big deal to him. David was an ass, and Kurt hated him. Sometimes Blaine just wished he would get it over with so that they could be together, and he could be with his daughter.

_He promised he promised he promised he promised he promised he promised he promised. _

Blaine continued to sob until he had no more tears to shed. Yet his heart continued to ache as he longed to be with his family. He couldn't continue to do this. Kurt couldn't keep doing this to them. Blaine knew the longer he let Kurt wait it out, the harder it would be to let go. He needed to take action, and fast.

Blaine made his decision right then. He would give Kurt three weeks at the most to give Karofsky the divorce papers, and if he failed to do so, Blaine was leaving for New York like they always planned, but without Kurt, and he was taking Susie with him.

...

"Papa!" Susie yelled, still clad in her pajamas from this morning even though it was going for six o'clock. "You're back!"

"Shhh, sweetheart, don't wake up your daddy, okay?" Kurt whispered as he collected his daughter in his arms.

"But daddy's not here!" Susie yelled, ignoring Kurt's request.

"Kurt! Shut her up!" David screamed from the living room. Kurt rolled his eyes exaggeratedly, causing the two year old to giggle in his arms.

"I know you miss daddy, sweetheart," Kurt whispered as he carried his daughter into the kitchen. "But he can't be here right now. He is really looking forward to seeing you for your birthday, though! Won't that be fun?" Susie nodded enthusiastically, her eyes widening with excitement to finally be able to see her daddy again. "And we'll be able to do whatever you want. We can spend the day inside, or go to the aquarium, or the movies, and then your favorite restaurant for lunch. Anything you want, baby."

Susie squirmed in her papa's arms so he would put her down. "I want him to come now, though! Pwease, papa? I want him!"

Kurt shushed her again. But David was already rushing into the room. "I thought I told you to shut her up, Kurt. I'm trying to sleep here!"

Kurt rolled his eyes again and couldn't care less whether David saw or not. "Susie, can you go to your room and play, please? I need to talk to daddy."

Susie obeyed quickly, feeling the tension leaking from her papa and the ugly man.

"It's nice to see you too, honey," Kurt said hotly, already agitated. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I'm trying to sleep here, Kurt! That girl is annoying the shit out of me! I just got home from a very tiring business trip." Kurt slammed his hand on the counter loudly, interrupting the foul man's lame excuse.

"You think I can't tell you're hungover? I can smell the cheap beer on you. If you're going to come home acting like an ass, do it when you have a good reason to and not lying to my face."

"You know what? I don't fucking need this." David walked to the front door and grabbed his coat. "I'll see you in a week. Maybe."

Kurt's huff was unheard by David as the door banged shut behind him.

…

"Hey, baby!" Blaine said excitedly while picking up his soon-to-be three-year-old. "Gosh, you're so big! Happy birthday, honey."

"I missed you _sooo _much, daddy! Papa said you would come for my birthday! I knew you would, I knew it!" Susie hugged her daddy tightly, feeling as if he would disappear any second if she didn't hold on. "Whatchu get me?"

"Aw, Susie, you'll have to wait for tonight to find out. Now where's your papa?" Susie jumped down from her father's arms and ran into the kitchen; Blaine followed quickly to find Kurt covered in flour and moving around speedily to bake Susie's cake.

"Well hello, gorgeous," Blaine nearly whispered. Kurt turned away from his baking and smiled widely when he noticed Blaine leaning against the entrance way. He wiped his hands quickly and wrapped his arms around Blaine to give him a big, sloppy kiss. "Well, it's nice to see you, too."

"I love you," Kurt said happily. "I missed you more than Susie."

"Did not! I didn't see daddy in ten milli-lion years!" Susie exclaimed. Blaine chuckled lightly and leaned down so he was eye level with the three-year-old.

"Susie, do you think you can watch TV for a bit before we go out and celebrate? Daddy needs to talk to your papa for a bit." Susie nodded quickly and ran into the living room to follow her daddy's request.

"What's up?" Kurt asked, slightly confused

"We need to talk."

…

"So you're leaving us?" Kurt couldn't believe his ears. How could Blaine even think about leaving? Kurt just needed a little time!

"Unless you leave David in three weeks, yes. And I'm taking Susie with me." No. Just, no. Kurt would never let Blaine do that.

"There is no way you would be taking Susie!"

Blaine shook his head, his eyes pleading. "Listen to me, Kurt. This isn't a safe environment for her! Karofsky comes home drunk all the time. What if he hurts her, Kurt? Would you ever be able to forgive yourself if you knew you could prevent that?"

Tears were starting to form in Kurt's eyes. "Why are you doing this?"

"I'm tired of waiting." Blaine tried to sound strong and final, but he mostly sounded incredibly sad. "I need you to understand that if we do end up leaving without you, I'm going to give you the address and phone number to our new apartment in the city as soon as we find one. You can come _any time _you're ready, Kurt. Any time. I love you so much, and I don't want to leave without you, but this has gone on long enough." Kurt was openly sobbing in his hands, trying hard not to be too loud so Susie wouldn't hear him. Blaine grabbed his hand and linked their fingers together, wanting Kurt to understand his intentions.

"Three weeks?" Kurt whispered.

"Three weeks."

…

Kurt couldn't do it in three weeks.

He had to pack Susie's stuff for her.

Susie kept asking him every five minutes, "Why aren't you coming with us, papa?" and Kurt answered with a simple "I'm only staying a little bit longer, baby."

Kurt had to watch Blaine pack up all of Susie's items from the doorway. He couldn't move. He didn't want to move.

"I'll call you as soon as we get there, okay?" Blaine said as he sat down next to Kurt on the front patio.

"I know." Kurt didn't know what else to say.

Blaine turned to his feet. "I'm sorry, Kurt."

"I know, I'm sorry, too."

"I love you.

"I love you, too." Kurt refused to look up from his hands, even when Blaine leaned over for a goodbye kiss. He didn't want to feel guilty any more than he already did.

…

Kurt received a text eight hours later.

_Staying at Coops until we find a decent sized apartment. Susie misses u – Blaine xoxo_

Along with it was a picture of Susie smiling at the camera in the back of Blaine's car. It made Kurt's heart literally _ache _to be in that car with her. He wanted so badly to leave. But he was too much of a coward.

Kurt received another text saying an address and apartment number two weeks later.

…

No matter how much it hurt not to, Kurt refused to call or text Blaine's cell even though he so desperately wanted to know how things were going. He didn't want Blaine to know how miserable he was, and Blaine would no doubt be able to tell that he was feeling awful just by the sound of Kurt's voice.

Kurt cried every night, longing to be touched by the love of his life, and dreamed of having his baby girl in his arms again. Kurt knew he wouldn't be able to last much longer without their presence. He needed to leave David. Tomorrow.

…

"What the _fuck _are those?" David roared from the other side of the kitchen table.

"They're divorce papers," Kurt said shakily, his eyes on his shoes. "I'm leaving you for the person I truly want to be with."

David slammed his fist on the table, completely overtaken with rage. "And who is that, Kurt? Who in the actual _fuck _is that?"

Kurt looked up from the ground to stare into David's eyes, the man who was so cruel and very possibly never cared for Kurt. Kurt tried desperately to remember a time where he loved the horrible man in front of him, but couldn't remember a single moment. With all the courage he could conjure, he finally - after nearly five years of going behind his back and cheating on him with the man he wanted to spend the rest of his life with - had the strength to say, "Not you."

A completely taken-aback look consumed David's face. "Kurt you can't honestly-"

"For once, I'm being _completely_ honest with you." Kurt intervened. "I've wanted this ever since Susie was born. No, I've wanted this since I fell in love. We don't belong together, David. I'm sorry." Except Kurt wasn't sorry; he was only sorry it took him so long to do this.

"Kurt-"

"My car is already packed. I'm assuming you'll never want to see Susie, so that's already taken care of. My lawyer will email you details later." And then Kurt left. He may have glimpsed back a few times, but he still left.

…

As soon as Kurt made it to New York, he headed straight for the address that Blaine sent him all those weeks ago. Kurt worried the entire way there that

Blaine would be too angry with him to forgive him, but the worrying was unnecessary because as soon as Kurt knocked on the door to the apartment Blaine enveloped him in a bone-crushing hug, and kissed him until he was breathless.

"I missed you so much," he said. "You're just in time for dinner."

And then Kurt laughed. Everything felt right again.

_Three months later_

"I love this," Blaine whispered against Kurt's neck, smothering him in kisses. "never having to watch you leave in the morning."

Kurt moaned softly as Blaine bit down on his collarbone. "It is a wonderful feeling." A few minutes passed without speaking as Blaine continued to mouth at Kurt's gorgeous skin. "I'm so sorry, Blaine."

Blaine released Kurt's fleshed to give him a confused look. "What for?"

"For making you go through all those mornings where you had to watch me leave. God, that must've been awful for you."

Blaine snuggled his face into Kurt's stomach. "It's in the past, baby."

"But-"

"Kurt." Blaine put a finger against his lips. "It's in the past. You're here now, my beautiful fiancé, and I love you, Susie, and the home that we've created together."

Kurt smiled widely. "I love you, too." And then he kissed Blaine, and continued to kiss him until they were coming down from their highs of their morning love-making. Because they could now without having to worry about what time it was, or how many nights they have to spend together. Kurt had spoken the truth; it truly was a wonderful feeling. For both.

* * *

**WOOOOOOOWWWW more fluffy than I planned. Can someone please come over and snuggle with me? I really want to snuggle. I'm a snuggler.**


End file.
